User talk:Cizagna/Archive/02
Welcome to my talk page. Please put action=edit&section=new}} new message at the end. Please note that I might reply on this page, or I might reply on your own talk page. If you have a preference for where I reply, please let me know. hello hi!!i dont know what to put lol!! :Dont forget to sign your comments --Cizagna (Talk) 02:14, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Talk Page i dont get what you want to tell me on my talk page^^ :Never mind like i told you i got it resolve, may be i will ask later for the java you have on the DE.dofus seems interesting but i would require a translated version--Cizagna (Talk) 02:14, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Dynamic NPC lists Hi, based on Tildar's work, I created Template:npclist to allow automatic inclusion of npc lists in Area pages (see Incarnam for a 1st implementation.) For Subarea pages, the same could be done provided that the Subarea is added as a category. This could be done through the 'loc' field of Template:npc2, but would have a major impact on the npc pages and would need adjusting the pages where the loc field is currently a (manual) link. Before undertaking this impacting task, I'd like to share thoughts. TIA --Lirielle 11:18, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for voting for the logo on Symbolism Wiki, Cizagna! Swannie 18:32, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi! I saw your comment about the sun and some other symbols, so I created another logo with the son and moon together. I just wanted to let you know that there is another choice now. Thanks!! :) Swannie 19:39, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Current template edits Here are the current template projects I'm working on. ;NPCs:Pending your comments and to avoid impacting the current pages using the npc2 template, I've created a npc3 template that will be progressively replacing the npc & npc2 templates. :;Template: Template:Npc3 :;Objective: 1) categorize NPCs on subarea 2) Add the NPC menu options :;Example: Abely Bobeule (only implementation so far) ;Subareas: Parallel to Template:Npclist for areas (see Incarnam), I've created a new template for subareas. :;Template: Template:Npclistsub :;Objective: automatic listing of NPCs on subarea pages :;Example: The Amakna Forest (only implementation so far) ;Stats: I'm suggesting that we remove the XP table from the Drops section. It sometimes causes layout issues and it is not intuitive to find there. I'd suggest we move this information to the Statsbox, as it is level-dependant. I think it would be more visible there. :;Template: Template:LirielleSandbox3‎ (needs to be improved to have color propagated to the cells below) :;Objective: Better visibility for XP figures :;Example: User:Lirielle#Statsbox_with_xp NPC3: your changes compare to NPC2 are to little to justify that type of template replace just add it to the NPC2 and its a matter of jobque caching the changes or doing blank edits if you are impatience for it to be use. Subareas looks good, to bad it can be break in a mayor 2 column would maximize space horizontal space. Monsters exp looks good if you want to implement now i have new ideas i can apply there that i have just learn with the improvements im going to do to the item template series --Cizagna (Talk) 16:35, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :*I've abandoned npc3 - which you obviously noticed as you deleted it ;). Half of NPCs using npc2 have been updated to new format because the new code is broken when the loc field contains a link. :*Template:Npclistsub will be applied when I'm done with npc2 updates. :*Thx for updating spoiler and queststep templates. Spoiler still needs to be changed so that links do not show. queststep can have its color changed, what matters is to have the steps highlighted in some way. (The whole quest page format could do with a lifting, but that's for later.) :*I've updated Template:LirielleSandbox3‎ and added a Template:Statsrow to make statsbox formatting easier. Examples are on my user page and on the Blue Piwi page. Waiting for your go ahead before mowing the changes from Template:LirielleSandbox3‎ to Template:Statsbox. :--Lirielle 20:52, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :PS: also note that I'll be less active in August due to important deadlines coming in September. ::Yeah doing tidy. still lots of work there. ::The spoiler it should be maybe because your skin as its first the Common.css, then its the Monobook.css then its the Personal.css and it may be overwriting the common.css the tests i made was working the only one that was still displaying its the outside links. ::The queststeps, i cant choose now a color as it must be done as a whole style. ::For the stats xp for now do as you see fit there are a lot of changes that that template and other templates require aside from style changes that require, but as i have always say "thats not my current focus", if you can i would prefer that you complete images on equipments, because soon i will start working on equipments to update the template with the new parameters and then will restart the template update on the articles. As equipment is not that big once finish that i will see usable/miscellaneous/potion/parchment items--Cizagna (Talk) 21:33, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Equipmentbox status With all DPL work by tildar, I thought we'd better finish implementing the Equipmentbox template. That's why I stopped adding images for the moment and took on implementing the template (using the new format, with ID and Episode info). Status is: : I dont know whats the "new" equipmentbox (unless you refer of the new ep field that for me its a glitch that im working to resolve it), despite Tildar's discovery on the proper use of DPL (with a minor addition), the template is originally conceive for that specific work, i would prefer if we continue our normal work flow like i always say 1 thing at the time and if me and you are the ones updating the template, that will leave you later with lots of image work to do, and that i see unfair giving you all that load in a single blow that would take you even more time to acomplish at the end as you tend to divert to the "updates" or other projects. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:15, 25 July 2007 (UTC) A quick favour :P This has nothing to do with this wiki, but i help out on the tribal wars wiki. They required something to show the page didnt have enough information so i kinda "borrowed" this wiki's stub template. As it on the tribalwars wiki it does work, but it has some bugs. Could you, if you have some spare time, have a quick look? Thanks. the link is : Tribalwars wiki. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:26, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Bots... Hello again. just a quick post to ask if only beaurocrats can have bots? I have recently been made a Sysop on the Tribalwars wiki and am experimenting with certain things. I have worked out the delete, ban, rollback etc but am still clueless on the "BOT" idea. Is there any wikipedia pages that explain all of the avaliable rights and tools of a sysop AND beaurocrat? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 13:20, 9 August 2007 (UTC) : Just to add, i know all the powers etc. I just wondered how, if a sysop is allowed, i get a bot. --Kiriath(Talk) 13:54, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Bot is a user tag (like sysops or staff), so in order to first be a bot you need to register an account, then download a program and configure it, to do the changes you want, the advantage for bots its a reduced edit time limit and that their changes does not appear on the recent changes but they appear on the history of the page. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:59, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Deletion Right Hi Cizagna, I tried to remove an old image by Shoda (Talk | ) on the image page "Noimage" but couldn't. I reverted it back to the original, but is this action only allowed by sysops entirely or can this right be given seperately? If so, would you be willing to add it to my rights? --GroundZzero (Talk) 23:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :yeah delete is sysops only the delete tag is there but not usable by non-sysops --Cizagna (Talk) 02:08, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Campaign... Well as you have probably seen i am standing for Admin(sysop)!!!! Oooo its exciting lol. Was just wondering if i am allowed to kinda... campaign.. like talk to certain users and try to convince them to support, or is that not allowed? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 17:40, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Same answer as GroundZero request for me to vote (see his talk page) -Cizagna (Talk) 20:53, 10 August 2007 (UTC) BrainWave... Now we discussed that the sub-pages on the Areas pages should be removed. There is around 150-200 pages there! Would it be possible to either gimme a bot to do the job, or simply let your bot/LiriBot removed the Kiriath(Talk) 17:55, 10 August 2007 (UTC) : uh?... what Area subpages?, bots cant delete pages unless the account they use have sysops status. What does the monster box have to do with the areas? -Cizagna (Talk) 20:50, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well if you take a look at one of the subpages you will notice that the pages, at the top left, have empty links to images. We discussed that images will not feature on the subpages so the broken links should be removed, this could be done by a bit? --Kiriath(Talk) 10:05, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :OHHH subAREAS... sub pages are "Mainpage/Subpage", well i need a proper list, because i think you did not categorize them right? and while all the pages have the bot will remove them--Cizagna (Talk) 14:23, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::A proper list? What do you mean? :P Sorry for being dim, it is the weekend xD --Kiriath(Talk) 15:26, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :the bot program has the ability to get lists of what pages will require to modify by certain criteria, but in your areas work you did not put a way to distinguish between areas or subareas except by things that will require a lot programing from my part, so im asking for a list of all the pages that requires the changes. so i just load the list, code the change and leave the bot do its work while i keep working in a different thing--Cizagna (Talk) 18:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::For what is worth, I do NOT agree with subareas not needing a pic. I added some in the past and don't find them useless... See eg. (from memory) The Cania Fields, The Ingalsses' Fields, Akwadala, The Bwork Camp etc. --Lirielle 00:52, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Ok.. Where do you want me to compile this list? Also liri some of the sub areas are way to small to add images. Yes the The Bwork Camp page image is useful but i cant stand images ;) they just dont like me and im not competent enough with images to make such high standard images such as the Bwork Camp page. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:41, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::here or in the area page project page --Cizagna (Talk) 19:12, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :That you might not be familiar with images is not a good reason for avoiding image links alltogether... There are more things that are wrong with the area/subarea pages. Shall we undo the whole project? Leave the links alone and we'll come back and complete the area pages when we have time. --Lirielle 23:35, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. Maybe when you are done with your equipment template, and i am done with my portals we can have a deeper look into the images. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:12, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Ok so i take that as halt to all this xD i may be moving this conversation later.--Cizagna (Talk) 15:40, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Adminship(2) Hey again. I did post on the talk page of the requests for adminship but no-one has replied and it has been there for a few days now so i thought i would post here and ask ;). Basically you have probably seen i have three votes of support and one vote for "Defer". Whats the "next stage"? Do all you current sysops have to talk about it and decide first and then go from there? Or...? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:14, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :My 2 cents: might be better to beg less and just wait for it to happen. Trust me, they've noticed all the history on that page ;p. --GroundZzero (Talk) 11:23, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :: Yeh... Well i just wanted to make sure. I mean i waited ages for this and i wanted it for ages. So the quicker i get it the better i s'pose lol. --Kiriath(Talk) 11:25, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::Just be patient, that fact you want this so bad and that you're so impatient kinda worries me, you know? It's not like the world is gonna end 2morrow, there are no terrorists here to slay, etc. ^^; so stress out a bit, or you'll end up with a heart-faillure by the time you get it ^^. Besides, if it were your first adminship I would understand you'd be kinda pushy and all to try out the new things, but like you said before, you're already admin on an other wikia, I believe it was http://wiki.tribalwars.net/wiki/User:Oscardog this one. Just my opinion, don't hate me for it. Kind regards, --GroundZzero (Talk) 11:50, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Takes Chill Pill. Yes i maybe a sysop on another wiki but i just got given that, it wasn't a vote or anything. This i had to actually work for... Also i work alot more on this wiki that the other Wiki so its more important to me. But yes i will chill :P Thanks for the advice xD --Kiriath(Talk) 11:54, 16 August 2007 (UTC) User deletion I suggest, if you can, that you delete User:RapidshareFan, only there to advertise a web site. --Lirielle 16:16, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Forget it, I don't think users can be deleted unless by wikia admins. --Lirielle 16:18, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::Wikia devs to be precise, but as wikia policy any user account stays and never gets deleted. (to remove its not simply removing the user but his contributions and then searching the articles that he/she has modify due to copywriter issues, and other stuff that got me dizzy when i did a similar question) --Cizagna (Talk) 18:36, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Opinion wanted Cizagna, could you have a look here and tell me what you think of it? I made it so it might be more user-friendly towards Dofus wikia users. They have an instant idea what requirements all weapons have without having to open each and everyone of them listed in the Axe page. Please let me know if you like the idea, so I can continue with it on the other weapon pages. --GroundZzero (Talk) 08:04, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :looks nice but is this project designed for all the weapons? or only axe? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:32, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well currently it's only axe, but if you like it and give me the go, I'll take care of the other weapons. --GroundZzero (Talk) 18:36, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::They are all open to improve, what im referring is the fact that each weapon has differences some have the required stats (conditions) then other have the effects, others if they are craftable, if you want to take charge on that do it just try to see the bigger picture =p other way you will have to do retro-active work revising your previous work making it more tedious--Cizagna (Talk) 21:17, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Either way, it stays in my projects directory until everyone's approval. I'll try to add as many details as possible without overwhelming the users. Currently the idea was to be able to tell in a glance what weapon would go with your stats, and what you'd need to improve to be able to wear it. Any ideas, besides if it's craftable or not, about what additional info I should add? --GroundZzero (Talk) 21:28, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :mmm how to write it... the thing is that every one considerate different the things that they need to see, while you see conditions as a priority other people will just be interested in what are the actual damages and others will be interested in their effects others if they can see if its craftable etc etc. and idea that i would have is put Level, Name, Damage, Effects/Notes (only short words no stats example +15 intelligence +13-20 strength will translate in to "Int, Str") and i put together notes because there are stuff like wands with no line of sight or unique weapons that can be mark from there. If the person is interested it should see the page of the item to see how to acquire and what are the conditions. Craftable can be done with a column that just states if its craftable or not but thats just optional as if the person wants to craft it it can see the page, and if its a crafter he/she can see the recipe page. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:03, 21 August 2007 (UTC) I hope you don't mind me eavesdropping. Can't the list that GroundZzero is making be done, more or less automatically, with the template that Tildar created, and an example of which is on the bottom of this page? If I understand the template correctly, it can create a list from any or all fields of the weapon box template. As for craftable, I get the sense that the game is moving towards having everything craftable, so such a column might become redudant soon. Hinkhouse 22:18, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :not a problem, yes while it includes the information that its inside the template! if it does not have any template it cant, you can extract any of the info inside the separate fields of the weapon box template but adding any extra info like "Notes" or something there would be impossible at the moment, in any case. (about every thing craftable would make the game boring in terms of getting gear but that for another discussion) Only have to copy paste Tildars template and replace where it says the type of weapon for the one that you want to display. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:23, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'll try to adjust it with the template by Tildar, and see what comes out ( probably tomorrow as the connection to this wikia is giving problems to me ). But if we use this template, shouldn't we adjust all the single-digit values (e.g. 1 changed to 01 ) on all weapons because when you sort the damage column as to get the lower values first, you get the two-digit values before the single-digit values ( e.g. 10 comes before 1 )? --GroundZzero (Talk) 08:20, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Yesterday in the night the severs where having issues with the database so it was not only you =p, the damage values its sort of useless because it only picks the first values (line) and if you have a weapon with various lines those will only be sorted by the first line (last time i tested) and i would prefer to use that 01,02, etc but its visually un-attractive and i left it how is display in game for easier recognition --Cizagna (Talk) 14:50, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Glad to hear it wasn't just me ^^. Well, I've somewhat adapted Tildar's template here, but ran into some issues. Care to take a look? Thx. --GroundZzero (Talk) 14:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Game Information Portal... Hey again. I posted on the talk page of the portal and left it for a few days, but you either havn't seen it, or you have been too busy. Either way just thought a more personal note wouldn't hurt as i would like to get working on the page, and i would prefer that its got no faults when i start creating articles. Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 15:13, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Equipmentbox Status Finished applying to Hats. We're left with Rings and Pets, I guess. --Lirielle 08:01, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Site Notice and Site Notice_id Hey i noticed you put the site notice on. As i think you know, i recently became Sysop on another wiki. I was wondering... what does the SiteNotice_id page do? It seems to work fine without that page, or is it needed? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 15:41, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : Too add, is there a page i can read about all the MediaWiki stuff? --Kiriath(Talk) 15:51, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::The notice id its a Wikia stuff (last time i recall) so people can Dismiss the msg!, once the msg is dismiss by a cookie you have to change the ID or the people would have to do it manually. And since the 2nd thing would not happend well the first one. At Mediawiki.org and meta-wiki--Cizagna (Talk) 16:06, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:14, 23 August 2007 (UTC) LOL LOL i dont give a $&@* if i get band I just say the truth and if i get band for that then its not worth being here and talking to people... so kick me off if you want... All I can say is its sad that someone gets Kicked for being truthful LOL :I have expand the explication to your previous action, unless you have something different to contribute other than your illicit business then you have been warn --Cizagna (Talk) 07:47, 24 August 2007 (UTC) welcome template I posted my draft here, and my comments. Hinkhouse 04:25, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks i have already give a comment hope that we get comments from other people --Cizagna (Talk) 04:57, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Removing tag I love to learn new stuff, and what I'm wondering is how to remove a tag, like made on the Tree dung image. I tried clicking on the remove tag link but nothing happened. So how does one remove it? --GroundZzero (Talk) 16:44, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Below the picture the tag information appears there is a link that says "remove" you have to click it some times it takes a couple of clicks (maybe reloads) thats why if you see recent chagnes you will notice i have two removing tags to article 55. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:37, 25 August 2007 (UTC) So I just keep clicking/reloading? Got it, Thx. --GroundZzero (Talk) 17:42, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :yes click wait then the page should reload if not click again, if you want do some trials in any picture --Cizagna (Talk) 17:44, 25 August 2007 (UTC) key and user page Feel free to delete it, I would have done it myself months ago but I'm not suer how it's done.gabal 10:02, 31 August 2007 (UTC)